Sonic.EXE
Sonic.EXE (also known as X') is the main antagonist of the creepypasta Sonic.exe by J.C. The Hyena and its sequel: Sonic.exe/Round 2. Sonic.EXE is a demonic entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original ''Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the main character. Then, he proceeds to kill the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. According to the author, this entity is actually a being created in the void by an accidental cataclysm, not by God or Satan. Personality Unlike the real Sonic, who is a heroic savior and enemy of evil, Sonic.EXE is the exact opposite. Being an evil entity who has merely taken on the form of Sonic in the game. Sonic.EXE is twisted, cruel, callous, manipulative, and sadistic, preferring to mentally torture his opponents before killing them. He is also highly arrogant, believing himself to a be a god, which isn't too far-fetched a statement as within his own realm, he is omnipotent. Sonic.EXE is shown to get angry easily, and despises those who hold a grudge against Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite Exe not wanting to kill his victims, it makes his motives even more chaotic and twisted, as Exe takes out the soul of his victim and molds them into the shape of their favorite Sonic character so they can serve him in his dimension as his slaves for all eternity. Exe even states that he has a very monstrous personality, showing how he is evil incarnate, without a doubt, he is one of the most evil Creepypasta villains, and one of the only ones to be pure evil. Story '''NOTE: The original story has been deleted from the Creepypasta Wiki for not following the wiki's "Quality Standards" despite the fact that it was on there for a long time. This lead to a somewhat infamous rant from the pasta's creator, J.C. The Hyena. The original story, however, was moved to the Trollpasta Wiki, where it still remains today. The original Sonic.exe story centers on Tom, a young man who was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the older games. He claimed that he had not played any glitchy or hacked games before, though he admitted that he didn't want to after an experience he had. He then proceeded to recount his experience, saying how he received a CD and an accompanying letter from his friend Kyle, begging him to destroy the disc before it's "too late" and not to never play the game. Ignoring his friend's warnings, Tom played the game and began to encounter odd, somewhat disturbing phenomena, from a title card featuring an evil-looking Sonic with bloody eyes and glowing pupils with a wide smile to the presence of a file select screen similar to that of the one in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, with a red background and chilling music playing. As he picked the only available character, Tails and began the first stage, titled "HILL ACT 1", Tom continued to find more evidence that there was something wrong with the game, namely the copious amounts of dead animals, all murdered in gruesome ways and eventually encountering Sonic at the end of the level, standing completely still and with his eyes closed. When Tails attempted to get his attention during a cutscene by tapping him on the shoulder, Sonic's eyes opened, identical to the Sonic on the title screen before cutting to black, with the message "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" In the next level, "HIDE AND SEEK", Tom witnessed Sonic chasing Tails, the latter flying despite an inability to do so without a Super form, before disappearing, teleporting in front of the distraught fox and killing him and cutting to black. Shocked, Tom reads the next message, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?". After playing as Knuckles and losing a supposed "boss battle" with Sonic, Tom decided to take a break from the game. However, his rest was plagued by nightmares featuring the corrupted Tails and Knuckles, and the demonic Sonic, with him waking in a cold sweat. Returning to the game, Tom picked Robotnik from the file select screen and continued with the game. At the end of the level, Sonic teleported in front of Robotnik, before the screen cut to red static. Then, a "hyper-realistic" image of Sonic appeared on the screen, with the words "I AM GOD!". After the game ended, Tom turned around to find, to his utter horror, a bloodied Sonic plushie on his bed. Tom's fate is ambiguous (though the official sequel reveals that Tom committed suicide to escape from the entity using Sonic's likeness). Videogame Appearance Sonic.EXE plays a secondary role in the PC/computer/indie game adaption. First the player plays as Tails, and then he will go to "HILL", progressing through the level. The player will soon find dead animals on the ground and in the palm trees. Eventually, Sonic.EXE can be seen hiding in one of the trees along with Tails running, then, out of nowhere, Sonic.EXE can be seen just standing there as Tails wonders. When Tails gets close to him, static/buzzing sounds can be heard/seen. The scene later cuts to a level named "HIDE AND SEEK", where Tails is crying while running in a burning Angel Island Zone. Suddenly, Sonic.EXE appears and the fox tries to run but cries when he gets caught and then Sonic.EXE appears and kills him with just one claw. Right after Tails became Sonic.EXE's victim, Knuckles takes the place as a player and runs into Scrap Brain Zone entitled "YOU CANT RUN". Again a static effect will appear and blood will appear under the ground. Sonic.EXE teleports in front of Knuckles with the text "FOUND YOU" and Knuckles is forced to fight Sonic.EXE as he teleports left and right with black smoke surrounding him. Knuckles cries just before Sonic.EXE kills him, just like he did with Tails. The last character is Dr. Robotnik, the player spawns in Marble Zone, now labelled as "...". Robotnik will run down the stairs as the background changes erratically before Sonic.EXE kills him. Suddenly a screen will appear with Sonic.EXE's face, accompanied with text "I AM GOD". After the game over screen shows the screen will switch to a picture of Japanese text with Sonic.EXE in the background. Fictional Origin Before his origins were revealed in Sonic.exe/Round 2, there was quite a lot of speculation as to whom Sonic.exe was, with common suggestions being a demon possessing Sonic's body, a computer virus that can become tangible in the real world for a short amount of time, Zalgo disguised as Sonic, an alternate version of Sonic from another dimension, Mephiles the Dark, a new robot built by Dr. Eggman, or a demonic impersonator of Sonic (the latter of which was his backstory in the official sequel, where it was also revealed that his true name was X). X is a master manipulator, as he was able to manipulate both Kyle and Tom into playing the game, as well as being the leader of the Cult of X, possibly pointing to him being quite charismatic as well. He however can use Sonic's real form whenever he feels like this such an the unoffical sequel "Sally.EXE", where Sonic.EXE is able to impersonate Sonic and lead Amy to her death. Sonic.EXE is made out of dark matter, when he was created in the void in mid 2011, he appeared as a huge blob of dark matter with two red eyes, eventually he found out about Sonic the Hedgehog and became obsessed with him, eventually molding his world around him and creating a body replicating the blue hedgehog to store all his energy. Gallery Images 1311560123.jc-the-hyena_soniccreepy1.png|The original Sonic.exe Titlescreen Sonic.exeUNRATED.png|The "unrated" version of the original title (notice Sonic's skin color has changed) 185px-Sonicexe.png 113px-Sonic_Exe_Sprite.png Dead Tails.png|Sonic.EXE's first victim Dead Knuckles.png|Sonic.EXE's second victim Dead Eggman.png|Sonic.EXE's third victim Amy.exe.png|Sonic.EXE's fourth victim Cream.png|Sonic.EXE's fifth victim Sally.SonicEXE.png|Sonic.EXE's sixth victim I AM GOD!.jpg|I AM GOD! SonicEXE_monster.png Dark_Matter_Exe.png|Sonic.EXE's real form (drawn by J.C. the Hyena) Videos Sonic.exe SONIC.EXE (Sonic The Hedgehog - Creepypasta Short Film) Trivia *Though initially well received by the Creepypasta community, the story (along with Sonic.exe himself) have recently met a more negative critical reception. YouTube channel MichaelLeroi read both the original and the sequel, giving both very bad reviews, in addition to both stories being removed from Creepypasta Wiki for "failing to meet quality standards", which resulted in a slightly controversial reaction from J.C. The Hyena, the author of the stories, which was also met with high criticism. *Sonic.EXE is somewhat similar to the Super Sonic of Fleetway's Sonic the Comic series, being a more powerful but evil, possibly demonic version of the character, though that Super Sonic was still Sonic, whereas Sonic.EXE is an entity taking Sonic's likeness. *Sonic.EXE is by far much eviller than Dr.Eggman/Robotnik, as Eggman was his 3rd victim. *Most fan art depicts Sonic.EXE and Sonic being enemies, this is false in the stories since it is revealed that Exe idolizes Sonic to the point of possible homosexuality and fanaticism. *The amount of blood Sonic.EXE cries has caused a faint rash under his eyes. *Despite what many think, the cause of Sonic.EXE's yellow teeth is one of the few side effects when his body was made. *Even though Sonic.EXE is incredibly strong and immortal, his real form is just as strong, but weak in defense. Related Phenomena *Slender Man (a legendary being often found in creepypasta lore) *Tails Doll (another Sonic based urban legend surrounding a demonic force inhabiting the Tails Doll character) *.Exe Creepypastas (stories made in a similar vein, and often involving the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Death Gods Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Liches Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Necromancers Category:Obsessed Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Predator Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Unseen Category:Urban Legends Category:Video Game Villains